


二十四小时逃婚派对

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/08/03补档
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	二十四小时逃婚派对

01

很久很久以前，樱井翔和相叶雅纪曾经打过一次赌：如果三十岁的时候双方都还没找到对象，就跟彼此结婚。

很显然这是一个愚蠢至极的赌，纯粹基于两位届时惨遭失恋的年轻男女对于未来破罐子破摔的消极报复心态，再加上四分之三瓶杰克丹尼兑可乐的后劲儿，智力和判断力双双跌破零点，才会跑去市中心的自助式入籍所AWM机（Automatic Wedding Machine）上预约了一份六年后的自动结婚注册手续，然后各回各家，各找各妈，闷头一觉，权当做梦。

他们是大学同学，同校四年，研究院一年，毕业了又是同事七年，她从来没把相叶雅纪当成过男人，相叶雅纪也没把樱井当成过是女人，闺蜜或者哥们，随你怎么形容，谁都不觉得这个赌会成真，问题是谁都忘了要去网上赶紧取消这个随手瞎掰的荒唐预约。所以理所当然的，在六年后的今天，樱井正在盥洗室补妆，刚对着镜子美美旋开一支YSL，手机就滋啦啦地磕在洗手台面的大理石震动起来。在她接起新进电话的同一秒钟，也被婚姻管理局发来的入籍成功邮件惊到了。

“雅纪，相叶雅纪，告诉我这是你的恶作剧，对吧？还是说这是二宫和也怂恿你干的恶作剧，编了一个像模像样的官方邮箱来骗我上当？好了我被整到了，我承认我被你们的邮件整到了，但是拜托下次不要再玩这种无聊的吓人把戏了好吗？玩笑一点也不好笑，过会儿我还有很重要的会议要开......”

听筒那头的男人大呼小叫得比自己更吵吵：“你也收到了邮件？这居然是真的？喂？喂喂？你怎么不理我？”

樱井翔单手捧住脸，大脑一片空白地愣了愣，通话人头像里的相叶雅纪笑得那叫一个灿烂，她果断放弃思考。

“烦死人了，天天开会，加班又不加奖金，那个男人婆是不是有毛病啊。”

“她自己工作狂嫁不出去，就以为我们跟她一样也没男朋友吗，我的二人世界又要泡汤了。”

沉默间门外走进来三个OL面面相觑，没人希望背地里偷偷埋怨的小话舞到正主面前，樱井叉腰靠墙站着打量她们，天花板的灯光都害怕地哆嗦了一下。

“今天别加班了，晚上我们吃个饭，好好聊聊下星期办婚礼的事情。”樱井忽然改了主意，放细嗓音和相叶说话。

“欸，这么急吗？你要不要再想想......”

“不用，就这么定了——”樱井努力地咽了咽唾沫，“darling。”

这么看来，结婚也不是什么困难的事，人生易如反掌。“记得来捧场啊。”樱井朝下属明媚无比地眨了眨眼睛。

半小时后，樱井立刻反应过来，老话诚不我欺，冲动是魔鬼。

相叶雅纪和她在公司楼下的星巴克碰头，樱井从他手里接过两条裹得跟炸药包似的小东西，“我让你顺路给我带包卫生巾，可你买的是护垫，还是薄荷香型，你怎么不买风油精味儿的？我俩目前的状况已经够凉凉了，你真的不用再帮我从下到上透心凉了。”

相叶猛吸一口咖啡，“这，我、谁叫它们都长一个颜色。来聊正题，这婚你打算怎么办，你想离就随时离，我没意见。”

“离干嘛呀，跟我结婚丢你脸了？反正我除了你，你除了我，找不到人结婚。”樱井想她在盥洗室里听见的话，一肚子气梗在喉咙，牛皮都吹出去了，丢脸的不是自己和多年好友糊里糊涂结婚，丢脸的是糊里糊涂结完了婚又糊里糊涂离婚。“请柬，现在就发，邮件和短信。先发大学同学，再发办公室里那几个，还有亲戚朋友，其他酒店婚纱我来定。”

“但是，额，”相叶喝饮料喝得越急，就说明他越没底气，“没对象是一回事，结婚是另一回事。”

“那你觉得我好吗？我这个人，怎么样？70B，不大也够用。”

相叶使劲儿嘬杯底里的冰，“话不能这么说啊......你人好是一回事，结婚还是另一回事。”

“一回事又一回事，你哪儿来这么多事，怪不得每个女朋友都在你身边呆不长。”樱井叉起一块沙拉里的鸡胸肉过去堵住他的嘴，“多愁善感，瞻前顾后，犹豫不决，等你拿主意，苏联都解体了。快点，拿手机拿手机，喊你发请柬你就发，也许我们真的结婚，也不是什么坏事。”

相叶喃喃道，“苏联不是早就解体了吗。”

樱井在桌子底下狠狠踢了相叶一脚。

“好嘛好嘛，我发，我马上发。”

“记得啊，老规矩，松本润不许发，我不想看见他。”

相叶雅纪不接话了，手指在邮箱的应用程序界面上微妙地停顿，樱井警觉起来：“怎么了，雅纪？你不会发得那么快吧？”

相叶赶紧堆起热乎乎的笑：“没，没有没有，怎么可能，不可能的事，我都三十岁了，怎么会犯这种低级错误。哎你刚刚讲到哪儿了？”

“我说喜糖不要买紫色，那像根茄子。”

02

究竟是谁贪偷懒，发明了“群发”这个按键？

相叶雅纪目瞪口呆盯着屏幕上跳出来的“已发送”，婚礼请柬已经成功发给了大学分组的所有同学，一个个邮箱地址密密麻麻塞在狭小的收件人栏目挤成小行星带，其中当然也包括松本润这颗核武器级别的定时炸弹，“已发送”无限近似于“死定了”，撤回都来不及。相叶倒不担心松本润知道樱井翔跟自己结婚的事，难道松本润还能冲过来杀人吗？就算他提着刀来了，二宫也会拦着他的。相叶担心的是樱井翔，他都躲了松本润好些年，这再见面就是婚礼现场，瓦格纳的《罗恩格林》（其第三幕混声合唱常被用作《婚礼进行曲》）分分钟就要变成真炮实弹的《马赛曲》。

不过他没想到这场仗的第一枪会由二宫和也来开。

“相叶雅纪你挺会挑地方躲啊？”二宫的白大褂口袋里还塞着一副法医专用的口罩和硅胶手套，整个人好像才从福尔马林里被捞出来，摸完了尸体摸他，“我是不是该牵头警犬来揪你，你才肯见我一面啊，新郎官？拉斯维加斯闪婚也没你结得这么火急火燎。”

相叶没空去考虑二宫的手之前碰的是死人的天灵盖还是沾着血的小腿骨了，“你怎么知道我在公司？”

“我去过你家了，空的，狗都没喂，你肯定没回去，还能在哪里？”

相叶由衷地认为二宫当法医太屈才了，她该去当大侦探、大警察，彻底实现天下无贼日本梦。其实就凭她这身材长相，想当什么都行，模特、爱豆、国民俳优，如果樱井的胸是B杯，那么二宫至少得有C，说不定是D。脾气有点傲娇，爱玩手术刀的一米五巨///////乳萝莉，类似设定的成人动作片相叶在青春期可是看了不少的。

二宫对男人的心理活动一无所知，犹疑地在他对面坐下，“眼神瞅什么呢你，少用这个角度仰视看我，这角度显胖。今天你不把这事情说清楚就别想走。”

相叶抿着嘴唇，暂且拿樱井的话对付二宫，事实上他连自己都没说服。“这、这不是因为我和小翔都没对象嘛，结婚不是坏事。”

“她没对象，我还没对象呢。”

二宫说这话的时候别过了头，肩膀蔫下去，没露出表情。没有表情的意思就是，她可以是任何表情。这一幕对相叶而言似曾相识，相叶熟练地哄她：“八点多了，你吃饭了没？别生气别生气，要不我再陪你吃点？”

然而熟练不代表上手，二宫翘起高跟鞋，“你先把事情交代了。”

“说白了这就是我跟小翔打的赌......”相叶走到一条迷宫的死胡同退无可退，老老实实倒出一汪苦水，“......结婚虽然不是不可以，可我觉得小翔不是真想结婚，而且我跟她，比起爱情，不如说是亲情。”相叶忽然正襟危坐，语气特别认真：“我当她是妹妹。”

二宫摆弄她的指甲，“你看过电视剧吗？月九里的渣男劈完腿以后都这么说。”

相叶百口莫辩。

“但是我相信你，你确实不喜欢樱井翔，肯定不是那种男人女人的喜欢。”二宫迅速抛出下一句话。

相叶豁然开朗：“真的吗，你相信我！”

“因为你根本就不明白你到底喜欢谁，你就是块木头。”

二宫的回答太富有哲学性了，相叶试图避开这个弯：“哎唷现在的关键不是这个，我要先想办法解决松本润，我不能让小翔在婚礼上看见他。”

“这有什么难的？”二宫不假思索，“只要不让阿润准时到场，樱井翔就不会发现你发错了邮件对吧？”

相叶转转眼珠。“唔，对。”

“那不就行了，这小事一桩，你再给他发封邮件，就说婚礼的时间地址临时改了，多瞎编点内容，剩下的事情，我的弟弟，我来搞定。”

二宫和也有能力搞定松本润，这一点相叶不容置疑：“呼，幸亏有了你，我现在感觉好多了！”

“那你还是必须跟她结婚吗？”

“是......的吧。”

“木头！”

相叶雅纪不明所以地挠挠头，我好端端的一个人，怎么就成了块木头呢？

03

松本润觉得，无论是放到银河系的哪个宇宙，哪颗星球，品学兼优的学生会主席和毛毛糙糙的体育特长生永远都不可能会是般配的一对儿。这两种人，风马牛不相及，脑回路都不在同一根绳子上，能成为朋友就够奇迹的了，松本润百思不得其解地抱紧膝盖启动装死模式，他已经花了两天时间全神贯注研究这封来自前女友的婚礼请柬，拜托，樱井翔和相叶雅纪，他们两个，到底是为什么才会结婚啊！？

“怎么了祖宗，你要死啊，饭不吃，觉不睡的。”二宫好声好气走进松本润的房间劝他，“不就是樱井翔结婚了嘛，人家本来就是你学姐，比你大几岁，也到年纪该结婚了啊。再说当时你和她和平分手，我都没见你有这么消沉。”

松本润叹出口气，她那是和平分手吗，她那是干脆消失，人间蒸发。松本润知道自己脾气暴躁，刚毕业那阵子找工作，心高气盛，好高骛远，每份工都干不超过两个月的试用期，一不顺心就撂挑子辞职，最后樱井好不容易托了人事关系把松本招进她所属的部门，结果仍旧没变，松本把公司的高层和朋友都得罪了个够，留下一大堆烂摊子让樱井给他收拾。

“就是你姐把你惯坏了，我也把你惯坏了，可是这世界不是围着你一个人转的，别人是不会宠着你的。”女生的心理总是要比男生成熟得更快一些，在松本润还犟着死活不肯低头道歉的时候，樱井已经开始琢磨如何安静地逃离他的生活。樱井知道最好的了断绝对不是戴上衣橱里最厚的气垫胸罩跟他喝杯红酒然后聊着聊着又聊到床上去打个和好炮，怎么都说不出那句噎在心脏口的”分手“，于是她就不着痕迹地消失了，再也不让松本找到她。这下松本总算是懂了，所以他并不是不消沉，他只是在强迫自己不消沉，他要让樱井看到自己积极的改变，原来他松本润也是可以做到樱井期待的模样。可她这婚结得也太突然了，而且对方是相叶雅纪，excuse me？相叶雅纪？她即使随便去嫁给什么乡镇企业家和地产投资商，都不应该嫁给相叶雅纪，他俩要结早结了，还能等到现在？

松本睁开一只眼，“姐，你能蒙上你的脸吗？”

“怎么啦宝贝？”

“要不你假扮我女朋友一天吧，就一天，去完婚礼我们就回家。”

“你慢点慢点。”一段话快把二宫和也搞晕了，“我？假扮你的女朋友，不不不不这怎么行，被相叶看见多尴尬啊。”

松本润腾地一下挺直了背杆，“姐你不会真想高高兴兴去恭喜他们结婚吧？”

“结婚挺好的。”二宫心不在焉地拿起弟弟桌角放了好几年的雪景球。

“得了吧，我还不知道你吗，你从大一就喜欢相叶雅纪了吧？ ”松本润不以为然摆摆手， “要不是你想跟相叶那家伙独处，第一次你们三个人去大学生联谊，你压根就不会带我一起去。”

二宫耳朵尖一红，慢慢将雪景球在掌心颠倒过来：“喜欢又有什么用。你看，再大的雪，它飘来飘去，到头来也是徒劳，也会融化。”

松本指指雪景球的底端，“可是它们没有融化，他们只是换了一个地方堆积。”

二宫急了，“松本润你一定要这样子吗？”

“谁叫你从来都不会好好说实话，姐，你就是个胆小鬼。”电视里的综艺节目恰好放起冰雪女王的背景音乐《let it go》，松本猛地想起什么，一溜烟地爬下床板走到二宫身边给她捶腿捏肩：“我不信你真的舍得放下你的感情然后let it go，既然这样为什么我们不索性去婚礼大闹一场？拆散了他们，樱井归我，相叶归你，我和你都高兴。”

二宫和也犹豫了。

“姐，姐姐~”松本小狗似的缠着二宫的腰不撒手。

“......倒也不是不可以。”

茶几上的手机响起来，“哟，怎么又有新邮件了，婚礼改地址了？”

“那假的，别看了。 ”

”噢。“松本点点头，转念一想不对劲，”哎姐，你怎么知道这是假的？”

二宫撇撇嘴，“反正你听姐姐的就行了。”

04

真的要去抢婚了吗，而且是我一个女人去抢人家新郎？结婚这种一生一次的大事情，我是不是有点太对不起樱井翔了？下班时期晚高峰，内环路的车头衔尾巴连得好像一条玩到死境的贪吃蛇，二宫和也的食指敲在方向盘上，临阵脱逃暗自打起退堂鼓。 

时间退回最开端，大一迎新见面会上，二宫和也第一次遇见樱井翔，当时她就已经是个众星捧月的乖乖女好学生，明明大家都是刚被录取的新生，只有她站在人群之中显得格外不一样，仿佛天生散着光。

“同学，有兴趣想要加入文学社吗？”樱井递来一张宣传单，后面却突然凑过来个陌生的身影抢先将纸塞进二宫的手：“别听她的，文学社有什么好的，我教你打篮球怎么样？”二宫困惑地抬头看，男生比自己足足高出三个脑袋，那也是她第一次遇见相叶雅纪，樱井翔背后自带的那点光一下子就全被他大高个儿给遮完了。

“你和小翔一样，叫我雅纪就行。”相叶和樱井认识得早，一碰头就熟络地相互拌嘴，二宫罕有插不进话的时候，男生彬彬有礼地介绍了自己的名字，爽快地跟她握手。

“不行。”二宫执拗地想要一个与众不同的称呼，即使截止眼下她还没有想好要喊他什么：“相叶同学，我们没那么熟。”

女生和女生的友谊是很难建立与维持的，印象中二宫和也同樱井翔单独见面的次数寥寥，她们碰头几乎都在多人成群的热闹场合，身份是同学的同学或者朋友的朋友，相差遥远的交际圈仅仅重叠在了相叶雅纪或者松本润相关的事上，关系止步于两个活在对方谈话中的熟悉名字。虽然经过自家弟弟那场轰轰烈烈的大分手后，她们的联系愈发少了，也不聊天，但是女生总能理解女生，二宫可以肯定，樱井非要坚持结婚一定是有她的道理，倘若自己和松本就这样跑过去搅局，她不发飙才怪。

何止是相叶雅纪？人类都犹豫不决。正在纠结的当口，说曹操曹操到，樱井毫无征兆给二宫打来一通电话：“雅纪让我问问你大概多久到呀，要不要我们接你？他在检查布景。”

二宫支吾了下，“我这儿正堵着车，估计要晚点。”

“哦那没事，不急。雅纪就是怕你去错了地方，我都跟他讲了，换个酒店而已，你肯定不会弄错的。”

二宫大惊失色：“什么，酒店改了？不是假的吗？”

“酒店是我重新定的，邮件也是我重新发的，谁跟你说是假的了？”

二宫表情一闷，死死挡住手机收音口，“阿润，你把你收到的第二封新请柬给我看看。”

松本从车子后座探出身，“没啊姐，我没收到新请柬，那天响的是你手机，我就点开瞄了一眼。”

这都什么跟什么啊。相叶雅纪不会是想，反正也要改酒店，所以就不用给阿润发邮件了吧？二宫觉得自己又被他们绕进去了，一团乱毛里他只检到一枚线头，连忙去推松本：“那你还坐着干嘛？下车，现在调头赶去新酒店还来得及。”

“你呢？”

“你先去，我......你别管姐姐了。” 

松本缓了缓手，“姐你不去的话，以后不要后悔啊。”

“我再想想，再想想。”

05

看到松本润踏入礼堂的瞬间，樱井翔的第一反应就是飞快闪进厕所大喘气。

怎么回事，不应该啊，他来这里做什么，看我出洋相吗？先不谈松本润是从谁那里探到的口风，放他出来可不得了，以前每次松本润要胡来的时候，二宫一般都会拦住他的啊，现在是连二宫也管不住他了？可是他今天竟然把锅盖头的铁刘海掀起来了，她的男孩终于变成男人了，不得不说确实有点叫人动心的不一样的魅力。

那我看起来怎么样，足够迷人吗？樱井挤到落地镜前，紧张端详影像中的自己，为什么没有人早点通知我松本润会来，我黑眼圈这么重怎么见他？我的小痘印，我的鱼尾纹，还有我的副乳，为什么现在都不听话地跑出来了？樱井翔脱下披肩，一手提起她的抹胸婚纱，拼命把身上所有多出来的肉都往胸口推，不够不够，ABCDEFG都不够，书到用时方恨少，胸到用时方知贫，这话说得一点儿都没错。

不出一会儿，松本僵着个脸过来跟新娘新郎打招呼：“你穿这么少，露那么多，你不冷吗？”

樱井恶恶地搓捻着拇指，“冷还不是为了给你......们看？”

相叶雅纪沿着松本来时的小路踮脚望了好久，“不是，你姐呢？她没跟你一块儿来吗？”

“哼。”松本斜着睨他，“你说呢？被你气跑了呗！”

相叶一片错愕：“气跑？我，我干什么了？人都没见着啊我。”

樱井拉过相叶，“雅纪你听他瞎扯。我刚给二宫打完电话，她堵路上了，过会儿就到。”

松本抱起双手，“堵是堵着，来不来就说不准了，她听说你结婚以后心情就没好过。”

相叶看看樱井，再看看松本，想起最近二宫总是莫名酸溜溜的句句带刺，眉头皱得像手风琴，“那不行，我得去找她。”

樱井知道相叶和二宫关系好：“去吧去吧，快去快回，这边不用操心，不是还有我替你镇着场子嘛。”

相叶感激地用口型比划出五个音节“ありがとう”，一边跑，新郎外套上的胸花也一边掉，松本赶紧迈出几步弯腰去捡，反被人拽着领口从背后拖住：“你小子可别想溜，我不管你是二人转还是学猫叫，如果雅纪回来之前客人少了一个，我唯你是问。”

松本被樱井拽得憋红了脸，“你讲讲道理好不好，明明是你同意他走的，怪我干嘛？”

“你葫芦里卖的什么药，你以为我看不出来？你想让雅纪去追你姐，然后你就能给我捣乱了对吧？你想得美，二宫管不住你，我自己来管，这婚我结定了。”

松本吃了瘪，“可是我不会二人转也不会学猫叫，模仿黑人Bobby说段子可以吗？”

“松本润，这么多年过了，你怎么还是只会这一招？”

“招不在多，能逗你笑就行。”

樱井感到有些久违的恍惚。她觉得自己仿佛又回到了那个黄昏烧到跨不过去的夏天，昨天是他和她的末尾一日，持续三十五摄氏度的午后带来灼人的热度，农场的甘草经过日晒都散发着太阳的芳香。狂热的庆典中飞溅着到处可见的香槟泡沫，男女放肆地挥洒高浓度的啤酒和眼泪，因为之后他们就要进行永不见面的告别，默契地为未来编造一场圆满漂亮的欺骗局。外物都静默，自己的眼中只看见他，樱井翔很顺手地扯过松本润的领带，心跳贴近心跳：“你到底是来做什么的，你就是存心的是不是？你就不想让我好好结婚是不是？”

“我知道现在跟你说这些话可能不是对的时候，但是我怕以后就再也没有勇气告诉你了。”松本的手里全是汗，“如果以前那个只会惹你生气的男孩现在已经学会怎么向你道歉了，你还愿意再给他机会追你一次吗？”

“你疯了？”樱井匆匆捂住他的嘴，“你言情小说看多了？学人家抢婚？”

松本伸伸舌头撒娇似的偷舔她的掌心，吓得樱井倏地松开。“你敢说你从来没有想过要跟我结婚吗？你在躲我就说明你没忘记我。”

樱井噎住了。和，松本润，结婚？她想过，她当然想过，这行句子的每个词汇单独出来都是如此美好而疯狂，过去他们交往甚久又形影不离，她想且想了不下几千次。然而人生和爱情的自然规律是复杂且无理可循的，颠倒日夜的工作也不能修复一颗破碎的心，不仅是结婚，樱井想过更多重逢，更多蕴含的可能，一连串的异样感觉，她常常在等某个好时机，没准现在就是好时机。

“听着，这是最后一次，我不想做错事。”樱井屏住呼吸，“相叶雅纪跑了，我正缺个新郎，来吃席的姑婆连我的名字都念不清楚，他们才不在意我嫁给了谁。所以，你明白我的意思了吧？戒指在我化妆间的首饰盒里，雅纪的手指尺寸和你差不多。”

松本挑起嘴角笑，这话听起来很挑衅，“原来学姐在这儿守株待兔呢？”

“你就说你敢不敢吧？”

“有什么不敢？”松本轻轻拍掉指尖的灰，直接戴上那朵刚捡起来的新郎胸花，“你敢我就敢。”

06

过去相叶雅纪一直想不通，这城市小得骑车九十分钟就能从东穿到西，在松本润被分手的六年里，就算樱井有意要躲，只要松本真心想找，怎么可能找不到她？直到相叶亲自打的绕着婚礼酒店周围整整兜了三圈都没看见二宫和也半个影子，他才有点想通樱井把自己藏起来的高明之处：因为一旦一个人不想被找到，那就任谁都没办法找到她的踪迹。

“先生，还要继续绕吗？”出租车司机明显有些累了。

相叶讲不清楚自己不停兜圈存在什么意义，可他就是认为自己非兜不可。“麻烦再多绕几圈吧，我加钱。”

“不是加不加钱的问题，先生。我十分钟后有个心斋桥附近的接单。”

“那、就前面路口靠边停吧，谢谢师傅。”

相叶雅纪有些郁闷，他是笨拙的一方。为什么二宫和也一找就能找到自己呢？相叶忽然觉得自己大概并不是很想追究这个答案，由于一些不明不白的心理，这种心理只会出现在两种情境下面，要么相叶对二宫毫无兴趣，要么相叶对二宫的兴趣超乎想象，以致于让他尚需要点时间慢慢消化这个根深蒂固而日益见长的念头。长期的亲密相处麻痹了相叶雅纪。

他又不自觉地紧张渴了，拐角走进一家便利店。结账时他习惯性地想起这个月新出的JUMP自己还没帮二宫买，转身走到书刊柜架却一不小心和人拿起同一本书。他不知道该要怎么开始这段对话，“我们，呃，谈谈、”

二宫头也不抬，“没空，我在看漫画，人和木头有生殖隔离。你怎么在这里，樱井翔还在酒店等着你呢。”

“小翔他，他有人陪。倒是你，你为什么不直截了当告诉我，你不想我和小翔结婚？”

女孩的语气难以捉摸，“因为我上次告诉你‘我喜欢的那个人不知道我喜欢他’的时候，你安慰我‘那真遗憾’。”

“你就不能......”他咬咬牙，“说明白点吗？”

“我不想。”

好吧如果这是你希望的。相叶瞥了瞥二宫手中的杂志，神情像在炫耀一件新夹克，“他死了。”

“谁？”

“你在看的这个连载是上一期，我看过了，男主角死了，被人用剑捅穿肚子摔下悬崖死了。我帮你节省了阅读二十页漫画的时间。”

“喂！我还没看到那章呢，你为什么要剧透？”二宫气得匪夷所思，“你真......煞风景！算了我不看了。”

“那你现在有空听我说话了吗？”相叶凝视她的眼睛，如果看久了一个人的眼睛，就会掉进她的瞳孔，也会掉进她的心。她的眼神出卖她，相叶拉起二宫的手，“跟我回去。”

“回去？回哪儿，回酒店啊？回去干嘛？你是新郎，我又不是新娘。”

“当然是回去结婚啊，我是新郎，我说你是新娘，你就是新娘。”相叶往前走了一段又返回来，“还有，以后你不许再说我是块木头了，外人面前你好歹给我留点面子嘛。”

“你，你不能替我做决定。”二宫懵懵地跟着他走：这还是我认识的那个温温吞吞的相叶雅纪吗？他不会是什么克隆出来的替身机器人吧？

“我能，是你给我这个权力。”相叶难得地狡诈，“从你什么都不懂就同意加入篮球社，我就知道你不会拒绝我。”

07

“我的天？二宫和也喜欢雅纪吗？我怎么不知道？”樱井羞得伸手盖上半张脸，“不会就我一个人不知道吧？”

二宫闹别扭地努嘴：“没关系啊，相叶他自己也不知道。”

松本笑着揭下她的手，“那你现在知道不就好了。”

结婚不是坏事，所以请柬上的主人公依然是相叶雅纪和樱井翔没有错，只不过在他们身边又多了另外两个人，派对就是要大家一起才开心。

相叶垂首自言自语，“慢着，我总感觉我好像忘了什么重要的事情没做。”

樱井：“你忘了我说喜糖不要紫色的，你还是订了紫色。”

二宫：“你忘了把刚才那本JUMP买下来，晚上我还得再跑一回便利店。”

松本：“欸，喜糖为什么不要紫色？我很喜欢紫色！”

“怎么弄得好像quiz一样。”相叶灵光一闪：“啊，离婚！我们都得先离再结。那我算不算是被松本润绿了？”

“你不也是绿了我？”

这就是关于下一场派对的事了。


End file.
